The Truth
by LeoVirgoGemini
Summary: Harry Potter was never born to Lily and James, but on the 31 of May 1997 Albus Dumbledore gave them the child who would become the Chosen One. On the same day, Gilbert and Arthur Kirkland-Beilschmidt's only child was kidnapped from their suburban home, and Gilbert swore to return his son to Arthur's arms as soon as he could.WARNING:Contains mentions of SLASH MPREG and CROSSDRESSING
1. Chapter 1

**This is the rewritten version of a FF I posted over two years ago. I am _not _focusing on this work alone and I hope it is up to standard. I am using British English spellings and (unfortunately) cannot write accents.**

**CONTAINS MENTIONS OF:_ SLASH, MPREG and CROSSDRESSING. _DOES NOT CONTAIN **_SMUT_**_._**

**DISCLAIMER - Hetalia and Harry Potter are owned by their respective authors/creators and their respective publishers. I DO NOT earn any profit from this work. **

**_Translations - _**

___Bruder, was ist los? Was ist mit Elizabeth? - _Brother, what's going on/happening? What's with Elizabeth? (German)

* * *

Nobody could know. Ludwig Beilschmidt almost screamed as he pulled up at his brother's house and, completely ignoring his lover, raced from the car to find out why the police were at the normally quiet suburban home. His brother held his wife in his arms as the policeman shook his head and apologised, prepared for the seemingly fragile woman to breakdown in his arms.

"_Bruder, was ist los? Was ist mit Elizabeth?"_ Ludwig called to his only sibling, unaware of the hurricane that was about to follow from his _darling_ wife.

"Idiot! Get Louisa from the car." His wife screamed as she tore past him, pulling Elizabeth into her arms. The normally cold figure attempted to hush the woman, pulling her into the house as Gilbert spoke to the policeman.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if we will find your son. I cannot, and will not, tell you to just give up, but I am afraid that it may have already been too long." The officer apologised again before leaving with a promise to keep the grieving family aware of any updates.

Ludwig, holding his daughter in his arms, returned to his brother and swore to him, that none of them would ever give up. His nephew, his brother's precious son, would be found, and hell would rain down on the one who stole the child.

That was the one thing everyone agreed on after little Henry Kirkland-Beilschmidt was kidnapped from his parents' home at the age of ten months. After the police had left, Arthur had changed back to his normal clothes and broken down when he entered his son's room. It had been all his husband and brother-in-law could do to keep him from ordering the Commonwealth to come to England immediately (this was done with a reminder that a certain perverted Frenchman would also come, due to his relationship with _dear _Victoria) and a promise was made by every nation in the world as they watched the news that night.

One of their own had been taken. Nobody would ever find the body of his kidnapper.

* * *

In Scotland, a very different occasion was taking place. While the Scottish nation planned, with the help of his Australian pseudo-nephew, to slowly murder the person who kidnapped his nephew, a Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was contemplating the child on his desk. With snow white hair and forest green eyes, he simply would not do. And that was where the couple who were to join him quite soon would come in. After all, who better to parent their Saviour than the childless Lily and James Potter?

Nobody would ever know.

* * *

No matter where in the world they were, all the nations felt fear deeper than any other that night. In Spain, Antonio refused to allow his only daughter to sleep in her nursery, a move his darling Feli completely agreed with (to the point of locking the entire family in until dawn). In Russia, Ivan locked his Big Sister, along with both their families, in his home, protecting the three young children and the less able members of the family. Berwald refused to allow Peter and Tino to be alone for the next week, and Victoria refused her husband's repeated pleas for her to put down their son until he offered to take their Louis.

Nobody was safe.

* * *

As the nations feared for their children and their peoples' families, Lily and James watched in awe as the white hair of their new son slowly bled to ink black. Nobody, not even their best friends, would ever realise their actions.

For nobody, not even the Potions Master who unknowingly contributed to the kidnapping of his pseudo-fathers' son, could ever know the truth about Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**There are references to neglect and abuse in this chapter. Please recognise that I do not agree with abuse in any form.**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia**_

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt had not felt happy for over a year. His lover had barely left the house, his son had been missing for a year to the day and his brother was trying to get them to live again. Step one? Moving into a new neighbourhood. The street of Privet Drive simply scared the Prussian. Cookie-cutter houses lined the street, and even Alfred had called it creepy. Arthur had chosen to dress as his female counterpart, Elizabeth, on seeing the houses, and their garden soon had a large amount of roses and purple hyacinths.

Next door, Mrs Petunia Dursley was being her normal self. Her long neck was allowing her to look into her neighbour's yard and dear Vernon had discovered that the Beilschmidts were German and had a young girl living with them, the daughter of the younger brother. The child could only be improved by knowing her Dudley, and the women of the house would no doubt need a woman such as her to gain them esteem in the area.

Within a week of them moving in, Vernon had told her she was expected to host them before Mrs No. 8 down the road. Checking on her darling Dudley (and making sure the freak was locked in his cupboard), Petunia quickly walked to the door of the house, spying the flowers and bushes and general state of the garden.

Two smart raps were heard by the occupants of the house. Lovino, dressed in his female clothes, answered the door and was met by a horse-faced woman, who sneered down at him.

"Hello, how are you?" Mrs Dursley sneered as she pushed her way into the house, "I wish to invite your entire family over for tea."

Elizabeth called down the hall to Lovino, asking if whoever was at the door wanted to come in. Mrs Dursley followed her voice into the kitchen, where she repeated her inquiry.

"Of course we would, Mrs Dursley, was it? Would you like me to bring anything over? Scones perhaps?" On hearing that, Lovino knew he had to do something. _Nobody _could eat Arthur's cooking and survive…

"Why don't we just bring some cake? Ludwig has been asking me to make Black Forest Cake…" Lovino silently apologised to his husband, knowing Ludwig would definitely deserve a Black Forest Cake after dealing with Gilbert all day.

"No, no," Petunia hurriedly interjected, "It's just a simple gathering, maybe some gossip…"

A cry from upstairs caused Lovino to leave the room, allowing Petunia to tell Elizabeth the time they would be expected before leaving.

* * *

Petunia checked on her son before looking in on the Freak. She quickly changed him, making sure that Vernon would be unable to tell she had seen to him, before silently pleading that the child would remain asleep. Freshening herself, she checked the bruise on her cheek, covering it in make-up and pulling her sleeves down.

The sound of the doorbell startled her, and she unsteadily walked to the door, preparing herself for a tea that could make or break her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silvermane1, your question will soon be answered**_**.**_

_Ludwig, hast du der Tur gesehen? Ich denke, dass alles nicht schon ist? – _ Ludwig, have you seen the door? I think, that not all is well.

_Engel - _Angel

* * *

Lovino looked around in disgust as he entered the pristine house. Something seemed to be off, and the small sneeze of the brunette toddler in his arms only accented the unease he felt. Ludwig and Gilbert, who had returned when Lovino mentioned Arthur cooking – not that he _had_ been, but it was a good way to force them into being as bored as he would be – looked uncomfortable, with Gilbert staring at the photos of a walrus lookalike that lined the walls and snickering.

Elizabeth was the only one at all comfortable in the house, even if she had to admit that there was something very strange about it. She had not felt any energy from Petunia bar that a normal human gave out, but she was sure she felt something more… nationalistic. It didn't come from Gilbert, Lovino or Ludwig – of that she was sure. It seemed to be coming from the cupboard to their right, and she was sure that her husband and brother-in-law would notice.

Petunia had a strained smile as the group entered the hall, and motioned them towards the lounge.

"I'll just go and get my Dudley. I'm sure he and your niece will get along," she smiled at Elizabeth, unwilling to allow anything to go wrong.

"_Ludwig, hast du der Tur gesehen? Ich denke, dass alles nicht gut ist."_ Elizabeth hoped that Ludwig would understand what she meant, and not drag Gilbert into it. Unfortunately, no deity was listening to her, and Gilbert himself went to the cupboard door.

As it opened, a sliver of light shone on the child sitting there, quiet as a mouse. The child's big green eyes looked up at Gilbert, making him think of his lost son. Seeing the disgusting conditions of the cupboard, he picked the child up.

The child snuggled up to Gilbert, and he took it to Elizabeth. Seeing the half-asleep toddler in her husband's arms made her think of their _Engel_, their missing child. Taking him from Gilbert, she looked into eyes that so resembled her own, it was uncanny. The little boy whined and, looking at her, muttered "Mama".

A bright light circled the child, seeming to bathe him in white, red and black, before fading away and leaving a child with changed features. Instead of the ink-black hair he had had moments before, w child with hair the colour of snow was perched on Elizabeth's lap, and Arthur felt whole again.

His baby had been returned.

* * *

In a certain Headmaster's office, several alarms were going off. The Potions Professor stared at his "mentor" imagining sending him to Gallipoli. Or France. Maybe even gifting him to Russia (no, he was not sadistic at all…).

Albus Dumbledore was, amazingly for such an old and fragile looking man, dashing to each of the instruments screaming out alarms. Of course, this also meant that he did not see the snickering of his staff.

* * *

Within moments of having his son back, Arthur had decided to do the one thing they had all agreed they wouldn't do. He was going to put the fear of the (former) British Empire into the no-good cow that had neglected his son. At least, that was his plan until he saw the fear on her face when she re-entered the lounge with a heavy-set man behind her (Gilbert was snickering and every so often muttering about a walrus for some reason…).

Gilbert was not pleased when he saw the look on the woman's face, and began to realise that not everything was clear to them. He focused on the long sleeves, the heavy make-up and the look on her face as she walked into the room. Mrs Dursley may have neglected his child (for, there was no doubt that the child in his Arthur's arms was their Henry), but her husband had beaten her. The shrill, seemingly confident woman who had barged into his house that morning had changed into a quiet, unassuming imitation of herself.

Motioning to his husband (now was not a time to be smart and call Lovino his wife), Ludwig left the room, claiming a need to visit the men's room. Instead, he immediately called the police and the Commonwealth, claiming that his new neighbour's wife appeared abused and they had a neglected child in their care to the police, and telling every (reachable) member of the Commonwealth that Henry was found.

Nobody would ever steal him again.

* * *

**There will be a poll on my profile until the 30****th**** about the house Henry will go in. There will also be a bit of a time jump in the next chapter.**

**Also, chapters will normally be updated fortnightly. I just had extra time this week to finish this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucrezia=Lovino**

**The time skip has not yet happened.**

* * *

In a castle in Scotland, the students were gathering for the first breakfast of the new school year. An owl, preceding the general flurry of the creatures, was spotted carrying a green and gold envelope. One like nothing the students, or many of the teachers, had ever seen before.

It was plopped in front of the sour-looking Potions Master, and many of the students were hopeful that it would turn red and Howl at him. Instead the paper shimmered for a minute before disappearing with a _pop_. From the space formally occupied by the missive, a voice began to speak.

'_You are invited to a meeting of the (nobody, bar perhaps the intended recipient could hear the name) at (again, nobody could hear the address) and are expected to be there by mid-evening today._

_Do not be late_

_Arthur (Representative of the UK)'_

Everyone was shocked when their normally cruel Potions teacher left without a word, and Professor McGonagall announced that Potions was cancelled for the next few days.

* * *

Vernon Dursley was purple with rage as he was loaded into the back of the police van. All of his neighbours were twittering and chattering about the indignity of Mr Dursley, who always spoke about his car and house as though they were the most important things in the world.

Behind him, Gilbert and Ludwig were consoling Petunia, assuring her that they knew a _very good _lawyer, one who could ensure that _she_ would get custody of Dudley.

* * *

Allistor Kirkland was not at all shocked when his pseudo-nephew showed up on his front step at 12pm that day. He was shocked that it had taken the young man so long, and when his nephew finally took of the glamour he had worn since that day, Allistor knew that something had changed. Instead of the sallow, greasy looking man he had seemed to be, a tanned brunette man stood in front of him.

"When did they find him?" He seemed to plead. Allistor just handed him the Portkey and they were whisked off to the location that would answer all of their questions.

The pair landed in a quiet garden, surrounded by other nations. Even the estranged family members had come. Alfred was the first to welcome his estranged pseudo-brother, dragging him over to Arthur and the child being cooed over by every woman in the family. With his father's hair and mother's eyes, Henry Beilschmidt was beautiful, and Scotland, who had followed his nephews to his brother, knew it was time.

The fifth House was to rise before Henry's eleventh birthday.

* * *

**Timeskip to July 2007**

* * *

After he was liberated from the Dursleys, Henry had a good life. His favourite _Cousin_ was Louis Bonnefois and his favourite _Cousine_ was Louisa. Victoria and Lucrezia, regardless of their friendship, were not pleased by the similarity of their darlings' names. His best friend was Dudley Evans, whose mother had become a good friend to the extended Kirkland and Beilschmidt family after her husband's arrest and subsequent imprisonment.

Even his absent pseudo brother was not a dampener on his life. He knew his brother was there for him, but he didn't know why they couldn't meet properly. All of their contact had been over the phone, purely because his brother feared that his job would affect their relationship.

His mother, Elizabeth, and Vater never hesitated to remind him of their love for him. Instead, they kept him close, something that possibly harmed him – after all, every bruise was treated as a major injury, while his cousins got scrapes every day that their parents just stuck a Band-Aid on or disinfected.

This particular morning, Henry woke up to tapping on his window, and screamed when he saw the owl that was continually going _tap-tap-tap._

Now, it should be noted, that Henry has a fear of owls. And most birds, really. The only bird he ever liked was Gilbird, his Vater's pet. He was a cat person.

His parents raced in, however on seeing the creature his mother opened the window and let the _creature_ into his sanctuary. Even Gilbird rarely entered his room. Calmly, his mother pulled the letter off the bird, passing it to his father before letting the _thing _go.

On the letter, in cursive writing, were words that would shape Henry's future:

_Mr Henry G F Beilschmidt_

_The Middle Bedroom_

_6 Privet Drive_

_Surrey._

* * *

_There will be a fifth House at Hogwarts. The name is set to be Unicornis.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Henry looked around, his eyes wide and mouth open. Magic was around him, and his mother (or was it father?) was leading him through an impossible alleyway. People perched on _brooms_ flew over his head, and every so often an owl startled him. Despite his mother explaining that she was actually a he, magic existed and owls, like pigeons, could be used for communication, he could not believe it.

His Vater kept a hand on his shoulder, aware of his discomfit. Even his aunt, another she who was actually a he, had put up his shields, unwilling to be defenceless in this crowd.

The bank was… odd. Goblins scurried to and fro, none stopping to aid them. Arthur Kirkland kept his head high, leading his family through his domain. Ragnok, the old, Head Goblin, lightly bowed before leading them to the Kirkland Vault. Vault 2.

(The first ever vault in Gringotts, Vault 1, was owned by Merlin and subsequently, the Ministry of Magic. Oddly enough, Vaults 2 through to 9 were owned by members of the United Kingdom, Ireland herself, and one was set aside for use of the Queen and Royal Family. Vaults 10 to 20 had been owned by Scotland and England before being gifted to various members of the Commonwealth.)

Henry, his Vater and his aunts (Victoria and Lovino) stared in shock at the gold piled in Vault 2. Arthur grabbed three "neverending" bags, and simply shoved some of the "money" in them, before pulling them all out of the bank.

(Henry would later swear he heard his mother mutter something about Australia House while they were in the foyer)

Instead of shopping in the horrendously overcrowded Diagon Alley, the group waltzed into _Ollivander's_, finding (and paying for) a eucalyptus wand with unicorn tail hair for Louis, an oak wand with Loreley hair for Louisa and an apple wand with a white Phoenix's feather for Henry (yes, he did see the irony).

They soon worked out the meanings of their wands. Louis' was protection and innocence, Louisa's bravery and charisma and Henry's was rebirth and hope.

After getting their wands, they left Diagon Alley for Perpendicular Row. Arthur ushered them into _Madame Maxine's Robes for the Wealthy Wizard_, allowing the owner and her assistants to not only measure them for school robes ("Hogwarts, really? Their day robes are… well. Let's follow their _actual_ uniform guidelines, shall we?"), but also for several dress robes and formal robes ("You're returning to High Society Lord Kirkland? Oh, and this is your husband? And a son, too? Why, only yesterday dear Adam came and brought new teaching robes. Apparently, Allistor successfully lobbied for the fifth House to return to Hogwarts. Stopped in 1990 wasn't it, right after Adam graduated?")

Even Lovino and Victoria were glad to escape.

* * *

Being handed his ticket by his mother gave Henry a bit of a shock. For one, he had visited King's Cross with his parents multiple times as they travelled, and there was no Platform 9 ¾. His cousins and aunts met him in front of a pillar between Platforms 9 and 10. Behind them, a red-headed family was led by the mother yelling that Platform 9 ¾ was "this way" at the top of her lungs.

Arthur simply told the children to run through the pillar ("it isn't solid") and that they would be home at Christmas. He then turned to his baby, his son, and reminded him of the unfortunate presence of owls in the Wizarding World.

Within minutes, the cousins were inside a compartment and watching the platform as the train rolled off.

* * *

(Time skip.)

* * *

The train was rushing through the Scottish countryside when the door was forced open by another student.

"Hello, are any of you related to the Kirklands, Beilschmidts or Bonnefois families?" she asked, her voice holding a trace of an accent.

"Yes, I'm Henry Beilschmidt-Kirkland, she is Louisa Beilschmidt and he is Louis Bonnefois. You are?"

"Anastasia Braginski, daughter of Ivan and Eduard Braginski." Her accent becoming more pronounced as she spoke.

Soon the four were laughing and talking, ignoring the greenery around them. By the time they reached Hogsmeade, Anastasia was completely incorporated into their group.

* * *

The Sorting Hat finished its song, and the students began to be Sorted.

"Henry Beilschmidt"

_You are very important, yes? One day you WILL be great, and only one house can help you there… _"Unicornis House!"

A Fifth House table suddenly rose from the floor, and the students watched in awe as a purple and maroon banner unfurled from the ceiling.

* * *

Snape was given the _joy_ of taking the five members of Unicornis House to their chambers, dropping his greasy disguise as soon as they entered.

Seeing his brother for the first time in years, Henry ran up to him and hugged him tight.


End file.
